1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to manicure apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved manicure file kit wherein the same provides selectively operative accessories for use in a manicure procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various file organizations have been set forth in the prior art to effect a manicure procedure. Such examples of the prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,898 to Lojovich wherein a manicure file defines an "S" shaped body of generally triangular blades arranged relative to one another, including an abrading medium mounted thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,381 to Adams sets forth a manicure implement defined by blades of various degrees of curvature for coveting various portions of associated cuticles during a manicure procedure.
U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 284,045; 294,303; and 249,167 set forth further examples of file configurations.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved manicure file kit which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.